Doll Conventions FTW
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Jason and Damian meet up in an...odd situation.
1. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman *sadface*, or Justin Beiber Barbie (Thank God).**

**Enjoy!**

Damian glared at the line in front of him, willing it to move faster. He had to get back to the Manor before Grayson's meeting at Wayne Enterprises was over.

"Next up for the Limited addition Justin Beiber Barbie."

Damian tapped his foot impatiently as the line moved forward one person at a time, an agonizingly slow process. Glancing around to try and distract himself, he felt his eyes widen at the sight of who was in the second line.

"Todd?"

The infamous anti-hero looked up, his own eyes doubling in size. A string of profanities left his lips causing a grandma behind him to glare and cover her granddaughter's ears.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "I could ask you the same thing."

Damian ran through excuses in him mind. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Why was the former Robin even here? Crap. Crap. Crap-

"If you must know…I'm on a mission," never mind the stutter in his voice, "For what reason are you at this moronic Doll convention."

Jason took out a cigarette, trying to emphasize his manly coolness.

"I'm…on a mission too."

They exchanged suspicious glances.

The old lady behind Jason pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it on the ground, angrily smacking his with her giant purse (seriously, what do grandmas keep in those things?).

"You're a bad boy! Didn't you're parents teach you any manners?"

Damian smirked, actually having to hold back the urge to laugh at the scene.

"OUCH! Stop you crazy old lady!"

She smacked him again, before leaving to find a "manager".

"Good job, Todd."

Jason glared at him, "What are you even doing here?"

"I told y-"

"What _kind_ of mission?"

…_.uh…_

"There's a rumor that these…dolls….contain a new strand of fear gas. Why are you here?"

_Errrr….._

Jason gave the best nonchalant look he could muster.

"I got a tip about Toyman was…using these dolls for….evil….because that's what Toyman does…"

"Oh."

They fell silent.

Jason gave him a side glare, "You're not on a mission either, are you?"

"We will never speak of this again, Todd."

"Agreed."

They approached the front of the line, a bleach blond woman in her mid-thirties smiling at them.

"You two are lucky, these are the last ones in stock."

Jason reatched in his pocket only to hear a sharp "There he is!" from behind him. Turning, he saw the old lady from earlier with two officers in tow. Jason struggled (not enough to give away his secret ID mind you) as each policeman grabbled one of his arms.

"NOO! I JUST GOT TO THE FRONT OF THE LINE!"

Damian snickered, pulling out some bills to hand over. Jason, seeing Damian's amusement yelled out, pointing to Damian, "HE'S WITH ME! THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Just before he could be handed his precious piece of plastic, Damian was yanked out of line along with Jason.

"UNHAND ME!" Damian seethed, flailing.

It was Jason's turn to laugh.

"Shut up Todd, you're getting kicked out too!"

"Yeah, but I don't have to explain to Dickie-bird why the police interrupted his meeting to have him pick you up from a doll convention."

"Tt."

**I meant to post this Saturday, but hadn't finished the ending so…only a couple days late, good compared to the month-long ones I like to pull.**

**Hope you like it PEACE!**


	2. That awkward turtle moment when

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman *sadface again***

**I'm bored and currently updating during class. I'm such a great role model XD**

**What was I going to write abou-OH YEAH! Already wrote this chapter about a week ago but it deleted itself so...take 2?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Damian remained statue still as he watched his mentor out of his perhiphial vision. Talking to a cop. About Damian. At a doll convention.<p>

Could this get any worse?

Grayson's eyebrows were drawn together slightly as he spoke with one of the cops who had dragged Damian away from the line. The boy cursed silently; this was all Todd's fault.

Dick continued to speak with the policeman for a bit, nodding occassionally. Finally Damian noticed them shake hands, signalling the and of their conversation. And unfortainity the beginning of a new one.

Dick trudged back to the car, each step slowed as if to increase Damian's dread. His hands were in his pockets, and Damian couldn't bear to meet his eyes long enough to see his expression. His imagination made a fair substitute though.

He listened to the sound of the car door beside him opening and shutting, followed by the jingel of keys. Damian swallowed nervously as he heard the enigine pur. Why wouldn't Grayson just say something already?

He waited for the car to move, but the only sound was the hum of the AC.

"Grayson, we are wasting time in this parking, are you not going to drive?"

Dick turned to him, a nutral expression on his face.

Damian didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I was called from an important board meeting to pick you up for getting arrested at a doll convention. We are not moving until you explain how exactly this happened."

Damian glared up at him.

"TT-didn't the ignorant cop tell you, or were you exchanging recipes over there?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but would you rather give me your side of the story, or let me go with the cop's story? Because I assure you, being an obsesseed Justin beiber fan, who assists in disturbing old ladies and buying barbie dolls, is something Tim will never let you live down."

Damian's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

"We'll see."

Damian swallowed, thinking for a second, "uh...I was on an undercover mission...and..."

Dick raised an eyebrow, letting awkward silence fall

"...TODD WAS HERE TOO."

Dick blinked, looking at the bieber doll sign before shaking his head, "I don't want to know. Just please promise me I will never have to pick you up from a doll convention again."

"Agreed."

Dick switched the car into drive, and started backing out of the parking space, "We will discuss later, Dami-red-riding-hood."

Damian nearly jumped out of his seat, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Dami-red-riding-hood. You wear a hood, wear red, & you're at a girly convention. That is your name until you explain." Dick pulled out of the parking lot, taking a right turn toward the Manor.

Damian's eyes bbecame slits, "You wouldn't dare."

Dick didn't so much as spare a glance at Damian, "Timmy's home today, I can tell him aaaaaaaaaaaall about it."

"OK I'LL TELL YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am aware that this is really short but...really I just wanted to work the red rding hood thing in there so...yeah.<strong>

**Hope you liked it! I'm gonna go back to chemistry now *sadface* PEACE!**


End file.
